The Aspects of Kyle
by The Liverpudlian
Summary: Ike has a plan... but also a big problem. Stan/Kyle, Kyle/Ike being brothers, OneShot, lime


Hi, again :) Well, my last fic certainly was more of a thought-provoking kind. If you read it, you know it had a serious backgroung. Oh well, now THIS one has NO serious background and definitely NO depressing aspects. Please enjoy :)

* * *

**The Aspects of Kyle**

Ike had a new girlfriend! His first!

"Do you wanna come to my room?" he asked her shyly, both standing in the Broflovski's living room awkwardly.

"Okay," Jenny replied blushing. Ike was her first boyfriend, as well, so naturally her excitement equaled the 10-year-old Canadian's.

And everything seemed perfect between the two of them. They were barely one day together and were about to get to know each other a little better in Ike's room. Just by talking, of course, but still Ike couldn't help but hope. 'Maybe I can get a kiss,' he thought, shaking slightly of excitement while walking upstairs to his room with Jenny following suit.

His parents were on holiday in Las Vegas with the three adults of the Marsh family (excluding Shelly; including the 109-year-old Marvin Marsh). So the half-empty house was just supposed to have some action going on as long as the Broflovski family could call it theirs, which certainly wouldn't be too long anymore considering Gerald just put his last 10,000 $ on 31, black.

Everything was great... except for one little thing. A person that made having fun practically impossible. Kyle. His big brother, 16 years of age, was certainly aware of the conditions and circumstances his brother found himself in and would have never let Ike have a chance to have the kind of fun he and Stan Marsh enjoyed quite often until he was at least 11... no, 12! Or 18? No, definitely 21, or probably longer, eh?

"Hey, where do you think you're going, Ike?" Kyle asked harshly leaning against the closed door of Ike's room and eying the couple suspiciously.

Ike glared at his brother. Why is there always someone to destroy your perfect moment? "I'm going to my room, what's it look like?" he retorted.

"Well, it looks like you're trying to-"

"Kyle!" Stan cried out from Kyle's room, interrupting his boyfriend's dooming accusation. He seemed slightly offended, his cheeks flushed in a light pink tone, which was nowhere near the bright red faces of Jenny (certainly embarrassment) and Ike (mixture of embarrassment and anger).

"Could you come over here for a second?" Stan continued and motioned for Kyle to come over to him.

Kyle shot Ike and Jenny another suspicious glance, before walking over to Stan grumpily. Yet he still saw Ike's smile and pulled out a key and waved it in their direction, "No chance, Ike, I've got the keys."

"FUCK YOU, KYLE!" Ike shouted after him, he wanted to beat the crap out of his brother. Jenny, however, just wanted to vanish into thin air.

In the meantime Kyle closed the door to his room and awaited Stan's 'problem', "What?"

"Dude, why do you want to kill your brother?" Stan asked, as if Kyle had attempted to thrust an ice pick inside Ike's head.

"I'm not-" Kyle began but was interrupted by Stan yet again.

"Yes, you are, Kyle! Dude, look at him: his first girlfriend. Do you seriously think he wants to get laid after not even one day of being with her?"

"You never know," Kyle tried to defend himself, yet seeing he had overreacted... slightly.

"I mean, we didn't do it in our first night, either," Stan argued, "And considering what a horny little devil you are, Kyky-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"-and that Ike is only 10, I really doubt Ike would do it," Stan finished, ignoring Kyky's interruption.

"I guess... but stop calling me that!" Kyle changed the topic swiftly.

"Calling you what?" Stan asked.

"Kyky," Kyky answered matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Stan asked innocently. From his expression you really couldn't tell whether he really didn't know or was just messing with Kyle.

"My name's Kyle," Kyle stated.

"Well yeah, but we need pet names," Stan said, with a slightly whining undertone.

"Why?" Kyle seemed to get Stan there, yet he didn't understand the point of it all. "Can't people just call each other by their real names?"

"Well, because people that are in a special relationship should use special names for each other, right?" Stan explained.

"Well, then find a better one than Kyky, Stanny," Kyky said. Stanny frowned.

"But... but it's perfect... just perfect..." Stan mumbled absent-mindedly, thinking of what other name could possibly suit his boyfriend in the fashion Kyky did. "Kylie?"

"Dude! I'm not a girl!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Well what else? Kyly? Kydy? Nyny? Lyly?" Stan suggested. Kyle frowned again.

"Are you like... high or something?" he asked sounding concerned.

"No, Nyny, I'm not high," Stan replied slightly angered.

Nyny sighed and let himself fall on his bed. He didn't answer.

"I still think Kyky is the best," Stan stated simply. Kyky looked at him with half closed eyes.

"What's up?" Stan asked.

"Oh, I'm just a little tired, that's all... and sleeping is certainly worthier of my precious time, than this conversation," Kyle explained venomously, before rolling to his side.

"You realize, that I know your weak spot, Kyky," Stan said smirking slightly.

"Excuse me?" Kyle asked confusedly, rolling back to face Stan.

"You know... when I touch you... there..." Stan said seductively. Kyle just looked at him, his face turning slightly pink. "...or maybe there... or there... or even there, hell, I can touch you everywhere and you're under my control," Stan continued, now a big smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey, that's not true! I'm not- Hey, get off of me!" Kyle yelled in defense as his boyfriend jumped on top of him.

Stan straddled his Kyky and gently massaged his neck. To stop his bitching he shut him up easily by putting his lips on the Jewish boy's. Soon enough Kyle could only show the intactness of his vocal chords by moaning silently in the pleasure Stan's skilled hands were giving him. It seemed to draw all power out of him and he completely stopped resisting, though conscious.

Stan let off of him and looked at his helpless victim, "There you go, Kyky."

Kyle gained a little bit of power and raised his arms from their paralyzed state slowly to his lover's face. He smiled and pulled him down again. "Fuck you," Kyle whispered, just before their lips met again in a passionate kiss.

The two of them began tongue-wrestling, through which Kyle quickly gained control over his body again and when Stan was too much into the kiss, he flipped them over so Kyle had Stan pinned to the bed beneath him. He grinned.

"Listen now, you do not do this to me! Especially not in a situation like this! Bad Stanny, bad! Do you understand?" Kyle scolded Stan playfully.

Stan knew very well how to take this and also how to gain positive things out of this, so he played along, "Why are you so mean to me, Kyky? You don't wanna make me cry, do you?"

Kyle frowned playfully, "No, that's not it. I don't wanna make Stanny sad. But Stanny needs to learn his lesson. And Stanny has to understand that."

"But Stanny doesn't understand, Kyky," Stan quickly answered.

"Well Stanny, that's not Kyky's problem, so you're just gonna..." Kyle stopped, surprised at yet another huge grin plastered on Stan's face. "What?"

"You said it," Stan stated shortly. Kyle didn't understand and furrowed his brow.

"Said what?" he asked.

"Kyky. You've called yourself Kyky," Stan giggled.

Kyle blushed and looked away at the realization that he, indeed, called himself that goddamned pet name.

Stan just giggled more, "You're so cute when you blush, Kyky, you know that?"

At this Kyle jumped off the bed and stood straight up looking down at his boyfriend, "H-Hey! Stop that!"

"Aw, what? I'm just complimenting your cute face, Kyky. You know, I love you," Stan said half-seriously, half-jokingly.

This just made Kyle blush more and more until his face's color surpassed his hair's in redness. "S-Stop being so weird, Stan."

Stan stood up as well and moved closer to Kyle until their faces were almost touching. On his face was a more serious expression. "Kyle, I was just joking around a bit and still your blushing like you've just received a wedding proposal," he whispered, breathing out warm air at Kyle's face. The Jew nearly passed out at the heavy blood flow in his head.

After a short period of silence, Stan smiled and continued, "And this is one of the many aspects that make you the cutest person ever and that remind me of why I am so in love with you." He topped of his love confession by gently pecking Kyle on the lips.

Kyle rarely felt something like this. His knees were weak, his vision was blurred and he felt hotter than any fever could make him feel. Completely out of it, he let himself fall into Stan's loving arms and dug his face in his chest. Stan wrapped his arms around him and let the two of them fall backwards onto the bed. He lovingly removed Kyle's green ushanka and stroked his fiery hair.

After a few minutes of remaining in that position Kyle slowly pulled himself up so he was at eye level with his love.

"Stan," he whispered, gently touching Stan's lips with his fingertips. "I love you, too."

Stan smiled and closed his eyes allowing Kyle to take the initiative and begin the kiss this time.

And during the kiss, Kyle and Stan just felt confirmed in their love. And with the passion they had for each other, they couldn't hold back anymore and made love. Probably in a way, they never made love before because in this moment everything was perfect. And the few things that weren't perfect, perfectly fit in because the two of them could forget them in this act.

And as the two of them reached their climaxes they cried out each other's names throughout the entire house.

And 'throughout the entire house' also means it reached the ears of Kyle's brother Ike and his little – and first – girlfriend, Jenny. Needless to say they were both beet red and couldn't really manage to look at each other of embarrassment, especially considering that they were eavesdropping on the entire conversation. Well, actually Ike was because he wanted to tease his brother with embarrassing details from the conversation and Jenny could just stand by. Where was she gonna go? Detroit? Plus she never eavesdropped on gay people before and thus didn't know what they were up to... now she knew.

A few minutes later Kyle opened the door again to get something to drink.

He looked down at the young couple leaning to the opposite wall, looking in opposite directions. Kyle immediately knew what they did... or better didn't do, "Ike! Ha-Have you two been sitting here all the time?"

Ike looked up at his brother with an almost apologetic look and silently mumbled, "Yeah."

"Oh god," Kyle replied looking at the girl who seemed to turn even redder. "So... leave now."

Jenny immediately got up and trotted downstairs, finally having a proper excuse that couldn't contain the slightest possibility of Ike possibly being mad at her. Probably.

Ike stayed, his expression softening. He had heard those noises before, so he kinda got used to it. And because his girlfriend was out of earshot he could be his normal self again.

"Well... actually... this is all your fault. If you weren't such a horny little devil, Kyky, Jenny would still be okay," Ike said. The two brothers exchanged looks. Ike grinned widely. Kyle looked at him expressionless. Suddenly Ike ran as quickly as he could. Kyle followed suit.

And to the question how the little brotherly race resulted: Kyle was a student who mostly had straight As. Ike was a student who practically always had straight As. The little gap in between is the difference between a genius and a very good student. Another fact is that most geniuses are born that way, like Ike. Kyle had to study hard to achieve the outstanding grades. This made Ike lazy and Kyle hardworking. And thus Kyle had a problem with just sitting around and doing nothing, so he dedicated his no-study, no-Stan, no-friends and no-whatever-else-Kyle-does time to especially the school's track team. And as a result of having an annoying sibling, he could also use his hands in non-Stan and non-school tasks.

Ike never did something similar again. And no, he neither had to go to the morgue, nor the hospital.

Let's just say, it just really, really hurt.

* * *

**So, what do you think? If you didn't notice any sarcasm in the fic, please consider re-reading it XD I really hope you enjoyed it and reviews would make me a happy Kyky. =D**

**If you want me to write a lemon version of this, just say so in a review and I probably do it when a few are requesting it.  
**


End file.
